


Just keep breathing

by long_way_down



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Depression, F/F, F/M, Self Harm, Slightly based on Acotar, Slow Burn Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/long_way_down/pseuds/long_way_down
Summary: Betty Cooper loves Archie Andrews, and he loves her, right?A breakup that rocks her whole world after which everything changes; but not in the way you expect.This is not a happy story; this is painful and hard to read, but that’s because it’s hard to live it; Betty Cooper would know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!!  
> Do not read if you are sensitive to violence, self harm and rape.   
> (There is no graphic sex or rape)  
> Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, so please feed back to me on if this is any good. In the first chapters there’s a lot of Archie, and not a lot of Jughead, but don’t worry that will happen eventually! Please leave comments!

Betty   
Archie smiles at me. “I love you.” I whisper as he places kisses down my neck, sucking just hard enough to leave a mark. I shivered as his mouth moves down, and down. His breath on my chest his answer.   
He starts unbuckling my jeans.   
“No Archie, my parents are here! We can’t.”   
“C’mon Betts, don’t be like that! I know you want me.” He looks at me with his pleading eyes that he knows I can’t say no to, and his mouth steals mine in another kiss. My lips swollen, head fuzzy, I kiss back and he takes this as his answer and starts again on my jeans; this time I don’t stop him. I never do.  
***  
After hardly 10 minutes, and myself barely satisfied, Archie leaves, smiling his secret smile that evokes images that make me blush; his smile just for me. I bite my lip, knowing we will see each other again soon - he lives right next to me. "I love you” he murmurs as he turns to go. I reply “I love you more!” But he’s already gone.  
I sit at my bedroom window and watch his room for a while, waiting for him to appear, as we do every night, like our little language as we stare at each other. Sometimes Archie does more than stare. Occasionally I do to.  
However, this time there is no Archie. I sigh, and pick up my phone to text Veronica and Kevin, my best friends:  
B: Anyone for a sleepover? Missing you guys xx  
V: Finally! Thought you’d never ask - let’s come to the Pembroke! Xoxo V  
K: I’m down. I’ll bring snacks. Laters :)  
B: See you soon.x

In the warmth of the Pembroke, I arrive to see Veronica and Kevin chatting, but abruptly stop when they see me.   
“I can’t believe schools next week!” Veronica says with forced brightness. I narrow my eyes at them, suspecting that they had been talking about me. I am about to ask them about it, but before I can open my mouth, Veronica says “And.. We can’t believe you haven’t seen either of us for a month!”   
“V, you know I was working at an internship. I did call, remember!”  
“Yeah,” Kevin interjected. “But you got back 4 days ago. Hmmm?”  
“Oh... I’ve been... busy.” Veronica and Kevin exchange a look I can’t decipher.  
“Busy... with what?” Kevin asks, as Veronica looks strangely panicked, and not so subtly nudges him.  
“Oh, just spit it out guys, you know you’re both very transparent” I sigh, arching an eyebrow.  
“Right. Um... so. We may have heard about you... and Archie”  
I sit there, feeling a little guilty.   
“I know guys, I know I said I was gonna break up with him, but that was the beginning of summer, and a lot has changed since then!”  
“Betty, did you, or did you not, expressively say that you did break up with him. To our faces?!” Kevin accuses.  
“Maybe. But it doesn’t matter now. We’re in such a good place!”  
“That’s the thing. Betty, we know that he was your first love,”  
“is!” I interject.  
“Yes.. is. Anyway, we know that you probably don’t want to hear this, but we... we don’t think that he is..”  
“What Kevin is trying to say is that, he doesn’t seem... right for you. You know?”  
Veronica has the sense to look nervous at the expression on my face.   
“I can’t believe it!! You guys, this again! Not cool. Archie is amazing, he’s an amazing guy, he’s sweet, lovely, fucking great kisser. I only want to catch up with you, and the first thing you do is lecture me? About who I love? I’m gonna leave if you don’t want to talk about anything else than my happy love life.” I cross my arms. I stare at them.  
“No... B, please stay. We promise to give him another chance... don’t we, Kevin?” As she elbows him. “Yep, we promise.” Kevin mutters, looking annoyed.  
“Right. Now let’s move on. Who wants to play truth or dare!”  
And the night went on.


	2. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down.

“Shit!” I say. I forgot to text Archie and say that I wasn’t going to be there for our window time. It’s the next morning, and I’m so tired. I need to see Archie; I hope he won’t be too mad. He’s missed it before. It’s fine, it’s fine, it’s fine. My fingernails dig into my hands, the pain calming my mind, stopping the anxiety. I quickly dial his number.  
He picks up on the 6th ring; “Betty, hey. Can you come over. We need to talk.”   
I knock on his door, and he’s there, and I’m apologising, he looks confused, so I stop and... “Betty, why are you apologising...?”  
“Last night. I’m sorry, I’m really sorry. It was a last minute decision, I should have texted. I’m sorry. I was going to wait to see you but if forgot” I say breathlessly.   
“Oh. Right, yeah.” His face changes from confusion, to something like a smirk, but it’s gone and I think I imagined it. He looks disappointed, and I want to cry. I knew it.   
“Let’s go upstairs.” I follow him to his room. He turns on me, and backs me up against the wall, his gaze so intense in my eyes that I’m paralysed. Then he kisses me, hard, tongues clashing and when I let out a moan he just puts his hands on me, all over me and I can’t think straight and -  
“What are you doing?!” I put my hands on his shoulders and push Archie away.   
“I thought you were mad at me?”   
“I am. The way your gonna make it up to me is this.” And that cruel smile is back, and I’m not so sure who I’m looking at.   
“Look, I’m really tired, I’m sorry but is there anything else? Anything? To make up for it?”  
“Just this.” His voice is so guttural and low; it makes me shiver. And he kisses me, again and again until I’m dizzy and drunk on his sinful lips, I simply can’t stop. So I don’t.  
***  
Breathing heavily, collapsed on Archie’s single bed, limbs tangled together I drop a small kiss onto his forehead. Which he tenses up at. And rolls away.  
I look at him, his body, concern clouding my gaze.   
“Hey, Arch. You OK?”  
He looks uncertain for a moment, and runs his hands through his hair. Then he quickly starts putting all his clothes back on.   
“Look, Betty, I did want to talk to you, before.” I pull the covers to my chest, his tone fills me with foreboding and I know something awful is going to happen.  
“I think we should break up”  
***  
I walk like a robot, mechanically stepping down the stairs, one by one, focusing on breathing, walking, not crying.   
Only one thing is going through my head. Break. Break apart. A rip, a hole, a tear in me.ya   
I was confused first. He had just slept with me... and then he wanted to break up with me?? He said words like “Football, distraction, school, too much” I couldn’t, wouldn’t accept it. I replied with “Two years, don’t understand, how could you”.  
Then came the shouting. I don’t know if it was in my head, or I said it out loud. All I know is that there was a screaming, a screaming never ending and then, suddenly nothing. Emptiness. Absence.  
He is my love, my forever.   
Not mine anymore.  
Then, in the safety of my bedroom, curtains drawn, the crying came.  
Nasty, dirty crying, burning the back of the throat and not leaving any air to breath.  
Pain, pain, in the heart, in my hands as nails burst through skin and when the crying stops, blood flows instead.  
***  
V and Kevin are a godsend. I told them about Archie, and they refrained from saying a word. I could see it in their eyes though.  
And thank god for them as I walk into school, Veronica tightly holding my hand.  
After a week of tears, cookie dough ice cream and Netflix, I decide to change. I was weak with Archie. It’s time to be strong.  
My head empties when we turn the corner... and there he is. He looks fine, healthy, happy even, and talking to Valerie. And I’m finding it very hard to be strong as she put a hand on his arm and he smiles. I’m trying to ignore the ache when I see the smile he reserves for me... reserved for me.  
I turn away.   
It’s going to be a long day.  
***  
At lunch, sitting with just V and Kevin, I poke at my food, not hungry. The table is silent, after Kevin’s attempt at conversation pathetically flopped.  
Suddenly Veronica sits up and sets me with a level stare. She announces “That’s enough moping, B. We’re going clubbing, and you can’t say no. Tonight. In fact, let’s skip today; we’re getting you a makeover, new clothes. The new, improved you! So, are you coming?”  
Ignoring my protests, she drags me away, and surprising myself I don’t put up resistance.  
***  
“So, Kev, thoughts? Are we going total Dark Betty, Sexy, Cute or Retro?”  
“Excuse me, I am right here!” I mutter. I am pretending to hate this, but underneath I’m actually enjoying this. I never really liked the style my mother forces on me.  
“Yes, Betty I can see that, but I can also see that.” V said, looking at my knitted jumper.  
I raise an eyebrow. “Hurtful, but point taken.”   
“Lovely! I’m starting to see new Betty already!” Kevin said, grinning. “Well, I was thinking, how about hot dark betty, but leave some old bits of her style, so it’s still her?”  
“Jesus Kev!” Veronica and I say at the same time, and giggle.  
“When did you become such a fashion expert??” I ask in mock surprise.  
“Well, I spent so much time in the closet that I saw a lot of different clothes!” We laugh at Kevin’s joke and set off to find clothes.  
At the end of the day, I end up with many many outfits - my most approved from V and Kev - being black skinny jeans, heeled boots that went almost to my knees, a V neck plunging black bodysuit, and a denim jacket 2 sizes too big, and rolled up up at the sleeves. (Not to mention the silver necklaces, rings and bracelets). The outfit Veronica had personally put together for clubbing is a tiny blacks slip dress with silver and gold thread at the bottom twisting up so when I move it looks like I am on fire.  
It’s beautiful.   
Veronica does my hair in a messy bun, strands falling out and curled down my back and my face. She adds a little gold eyeliner and darker lipstick than I would ever have before. I smile when I look in the mirror - they were right. I feel like someone different, new.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, please please please leave comments! I would love to see what I’m doing wrong/ right!  
> Many thanks for all the Kudos.  
> Things from after this chapter get quite serious, this ones kinda fun though.  
> Mucho love xx

We stalk into the club, music bombarding all my senses. 

“Move on from him. Find someone tonight and have a good time.” V’s advice from earlier, and now;

“Go get em Tiger!” A whisper into my ear, drinks shoved into my hands.

And I let go. I completely lost myself in the music, dancing with my friends, with strangers, with men, boys.

The song ‘believer’ plays.

I move like a snake, writhing, twisting. I am on fire; I am a flame.

Across the room, a dark shadow of someone walks over to me. I carry on dancing, past caring. I writhe on him, grinding. I don’t care. I never see his face, but I see details like his leather jacket and a t-shirt. 

These all register, and leave my head as soon as they appear. 

I turn to face this stranger, the drinks Veronica has been giving to me not helping with my balance. I try to tug his face into the light but he lets out a derisive chuckle and puts his hand over mine and places mine on his face. 

I move my hand, thumb brushing over his lips and I freeze. 

Archie. The name revolves around my head, a warning, a stop sign.  
Fuck him. In the moment of reckless abandon, I stand and brush my lips against the strangers. There’s a small electric shock and I pull back in surprise - and go in again, each moment of lips against lips, Archie falling from my mind, and slowly disappearing. 

Tongues dancing and mixing, it’s feels like eternity before we release each other, breathless and lips swollen. He smells nice, something like men’s aftershave and -

“Oh shit,” I mumble “I think I’m going to go vomit... sorry”.

And with another laugh the man lifts me easily and finds Veronica; all too soon, he has disappeared, like he was never even there.

***

My head is pounding. I can’t move without feeling ill. 

“Hello there, sleepyhead” a voice from beside me. On a bed right next to me, which I recognise as the Pembroke, lies Veronica, looking in a similar state to me. 

She attempts to sit up but gags into the bucket next her. 

“Right.. tell me everything. I don’t care how crappy you feel, your telling me. Who was that??”

Slowly memories drizzled into my brain.

“Shit! Shit shit shit. Shit! V! How could you let me do that?! Oh fuck. V I don’t even know his name.. and I didn’t even see his face.”

“Oh... Doesn’t matter - was he a good kisser?”

“I’m not gonna say a word.”

Veronica looked at me with puppy eyes.

“Ugh. Fine! Yes.. he was good. ...Amazing really...”

Veronica gasps “I knew it! Lucky you, grabbing a rando like that! Who would have thought, Betty Cooper. Kissing a stranger?!  
I’m proud of you though. That’s step one of moving on.”

“Mmm hmm. I only thought about Archie once, so that’s pretty good.” 

Veronica beams. “I’m so proud! My bestie, all independent. This is the first time in 2 years that you can let go! It’s time to be fire. Make him jealous girl!”

All I can think is the man in the club... and how I don’t regret it one little bit.

***

When I was younger, my parents cared about me, too much. I had to be perfect - grades, looks, reputation. I don’t know when that stopped, but now they seem to be never around, or at least they don’t care. Which, works out fine because I can come and go when I want, pretty much. I try and keep up my grades, sometimes just to see if they notice. They don’t. 

When I get back home, after a day of recovery, unexpectedly we have visitors, my mum hardly ever bothering anymore; and two men sit at the table, one brown head and one a shock of red - Archie.

Before I can leave again, Mum spots me and smiles; “Betty! Hi! How was school?”

And Archie turns around. Stares. 

I blush, wanting to escape his gaze, it makes me uncomfortable and unbidden, the feeling of mouths clashing rises to my mind - but not Archie’s; the stranger.

I swallow, suddenly feeling insanely guilty. I still love him, I always will. 

“Where were you Betts? I didn’t see you in science...” Archie actually, genuinely talks to me, like nothing has happened between us and he jut doesn’t care what this might be doing to me.

Meanwhile Mum is narrowing her eyes. Perhaps she’s pretending that she cares.

“...Elizabeth? So...” I dig my nails into my palms, I need to get away from him, I can’t do this, I can’t act normal; as if nothing has happened when I feel it like a physical hole inside me - 

“I don’t want to talk about it” I say. And I walk away, out of my house. I can’t be there right now.

***

I’m walking, walking, walking. My hands don’t unclench, I don’t know where I am and I don’t care. I can’t remember how I got here honestly. People are staring - I realise that I’m on the Southside and I am very out of place as I didn’t put on one of Veronica’s outfits; Pale pink jumper and a jewelled collar with skinny jeans. Everyone has a biker jacket on... they look dangerous. 

Somehow I am drawn to them, I am in the mood for a bit of a risk. And all of a sudden, I feel a drop of rain. Another and another and soon there’s a downpour, in which I can barely see. I run towards the nearest building, a bar or something , where I can just make out the words ‘The White Wyrm’. I lean against the doors, trying to wait out the rain, but they open inwards and I’m stumbling inside, trying to regain my balance... and it’s a bar. Full of Southside Serpents.

The Serpents are a notorious gang full of, apparently drug deals and fights. Some of them are at Riverdale High, and everyone is slightly scared of them, and they keep to themselves, so they’re kind of revered.

There are 30, maybe 40 people in the bar, who all turn and look at me in surprise. It’s too late to turn back now.

So I set my jaw, determined to not be weak in front of so many, and sit down at the bar. Fuck it. I may as well ‘drown my sorrows’. 

I’ve never been that indulgent with the alcohol - except for occasions like the club and when Veronica manages to get me completely pissed.

So I order a Vodka Coke, and that’s gone all too quickly so I order another... and another. Suddenly I take a look at the bartender - and I recognise her as Toni, in my year at school. As our eyes meet, her face also fills with recognition and she startles. “Shit! Betty Cooper?” 

“That would be me,” I say, my words already slurring. 

“What are you doing here? Betty, you really shouldn’t be here. Go back.”

“Can’t. Raining, see?” I poke my wet through jumper. It’s annoying me and making me cold. 

“And I don’t want to go back. Archie’s at my house, he’s not been nice, normally he is but now... now he’s not.” I finished, losing the track of conversation in my head.

Some of the boys playing pool snigger and shake their heads. Rude! “I’m gonna tell you something.” I slur. I hop off the bar stool, and it looks like Toni tries to reach to grab me but I’m not sure, everything’s a bit blurry.

“Right. So, my secret is that I still love him. But... he won’t love me back... I think - or maybe he does! Maybe I’ll go and ask him now actually. Bye!” I start to walk off but then someone does grab me. 

“Not a good idea, Blondie. Come play pool with us.” 

“Oh. Okay then!” And I look at the person who grabbed me;  
“Ooh, your Sweet Pea! Funny name...” and I dissolve into giggles. 

Everyone chuckles, and someone passes me a cue. I attempt to hit the ball, but miss completely. 

“Oh dear” I groan, “Maybe if I was a bit warmer...” I’m really cold, maybe I just need to somehow get warm, so I start taking off my soaking jumper and my shirt gets caught, but I shrug, it’s wet too so I take them both off and chuck them on the floor.

“I don’t even like those anyway. Can I burn them?” And then I realise I’m in my bra, in front of a whole bar of predominantly male bikers. Most of them aren’t watching though, as if this is normal.

“Oi!” I say, snapping my fingers at the boys staring, “eyes up here please” and raise my eyebrows at Sweet Pea, “You too Sweety” And I laugh at my excellent joke. Toni is suddenly there and hits Sweet Pea on the arm and says;

“I can’t believe you, pigs. I’m going to get J. She’s just a northsider, leave it.” Sweet Pea and the rest of the boys groan. “Why can’t you let us have our fun?” But Toni is gone.

The music changes to something fun, so I start to dance to it, and I take Sweet Pea’s hand and twirl around it, the world carrying on spinning and spinning even after I stop. I stumble and fall against Sweet Pea, his arms catching me.

“Ooh, I don’t feel so good.” 

Sweet Peas gone, replaced by someone else, who sighs and asks Toni if she has any spare clothes. I try and look at his face but opening my eyes makes my feel sick. There’s movement and I feel my feet lift off the floor and a gentle swaying. 

Whoever this is, he smells nice. I drift off, suddenly feeling exhausted, and next thing I know is blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNINGS*  
> Please be aware there is violence in this chapter, and assault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments they will be very appreciated! I would love some feedback :)

When I wake up, I’m in my own bed.   
Wearing some strange clothes... and a thumping headache. There on the floor lies Toni, flicking through her phone. 

Shit! Why is Toni here, what the hell happened last night and... 

Oh no. Memories flood back but they seem to stop after I start... stripping.

“Fuck.” I mutter, running my hands through my hair, which is still damp. 

“Oh fuck. Shit.”

There’s a rustle from the floor. 

“Morning, sunshine. Obviously you’re remembering some stuff!” Toni smirks.

“Toni, why am I here... how are you here? How did I get here? What happened last night... last thing I remember is... oh my god! Taking off my top...?”

“Ok so, your here because it’s the safest, I’m here to make sure you didn’t die, last night was fucking stupid, more of that later, and well, after stripping and dancing with Sweet Pea, you basically collapsed and we had to take you to my place and get some more clothes, because some idiot thought it was a good idea to put them in the fire. Don’t worry, that actually wasn’t you.”

“Toni, I messed up so bad."

“Yep, you did. But it’s over now and there’s nothing you can do.”

I start to cry... I’ve never been this humiliated before and my nails curve to my palms automatically.  
Toni stands up and sits on my bed. 

Hesitantly she reaches over and squeezes my hand, “Look, girl, it’s not that bad. If it makes you feel better, I’ve done worse things...”

“Oh yeah??”

“Well,” Toni coughs embarrassedly “I got hammered, even more than you, and...”

She tells me her story that does make me feel better.

“But everyone at school will know! How am I going to face everyone?”  
“I’m not sure, but you’d better work it out quickly. We leaving in half an hour.”

“Are you serious?” I groan, “I feel like shit.”

“Yep, like I said, consequences. And you can’t miss another day of school” she says, rolling her eyes.

“And those are my clothes, you can wear them today, but you better keep them nice, ok? I’m going to change, you have a shower and I’ll see you in 15.”

Leaving me to wonder why and how she knows that I’ve been missing a lot of school lately.

I choose to keep her boots, but change into better fitting clothes, finally able to wear some of the stuff that Veronica bought, a crop top and jeans, and layer Toni’s jacket on top - thankfully it doesn’t have the serpent insignia on the back. Kev would have a fit if he saw!

Toni arrives back, somehow managing to navigate my house and find a breakfast bar and aspirin. I assume my parents aren’t there, as Toni comes back up unscathed.

I’m attempting makeup to cover my bags, but my hands are shaking a bit. 

“Alright then, come here,” Toni sighs. “Might as well speed up the process.”

She layers on just the right amount of concealer that looks natural, and puts a small amount of eyeliner, darkens my eyebrows, and leaves my lips. I feel quite exposed by my different clothes and look, but Toni stares at me; “Look Blondie, you seem terrified. If you act confident, then you become confident. Just ignore everything; no one will care soon."

Okay. I can do this; I am strong.

We go downstairs and outside is a motorbike. 

“Oh no, no no. No way!”

“Cmon, do you want to be late? You’re not gonna die, promise!”

“No I really can’t, if Arch- if my friends see...”

“Well, drop them if they care that much. You’ll be welcome next to me if you need. Just get on. Now!”

Toni doesn’t leave any room for excuses, so when she gets on, I slowly hop on behind her and grab onto her leather jacket. “Please go slow!” I whisper. 

“I’ll try,” and I can hear the smile in her voice.

The motorbike roars; a beast beneath me, ready to chew me up and deposit my broken on the ground and it’s moving and-

This is amazing! It feels like I’m flying, the ground whipping by and this is where I belong.

I’m an awful hypocrite- in spite of my plea earlier, I want this to go faster, faster... and all too soon we’re at school.

“Oh my god. That was amazing!   
Please can we do it again?!”

Toni grins, as exhilarated as I am. “I wish I could, but not today blondie. You’re on your own.” 

Right. We’re at school, and everyone is staring at me. I find nothing can bring me down from my adrenaline high right now.

“But,” Toni says, “If you need anything, just shout. I left my number in your room. I have to meet everyone now, see ya!”

“Bye Toni,” I whisper as she hesitates, and then hugs me. 

“Thank you for everything.” She only winks at me and sashays away.

*** 

It’s an understatement that everyone knows. Everyone does know, and they are all talking about it, some in whispers that stop as soon as I come near, or words loud enough so everyone can hear; 

“Who would have thought?! Betty Cooper, girl next door one day; Serpent slut the next!” And so on.

I try so very hard to keep my head up, the only thing keeping me from crying is my fists, constantly smarting with the pain that calms and takes me to a different place, and Toni’s advice.

I look for Veronica and Kevin, but I don’t see them until lessons, where they are too engrossed in work that they don’t hear me.

Lunch is the worst. I see Kev and V just in front of me so I hurry to catch up with them, but instead of sitting down in our normal spot, they take the last two places on a different table.

Each table looks up at me with cold eyes, and I hear whispers spreading everywhere; “Slag,” “Easy” “Nice tits apparently...” 

The only table that looks reasonably friendly right now is the Serpents. Toni waves me over, but I just can’t face up to them right now, after the events. I can see Sweet Pea smirking and talking to the jocks at the next table, who let out an occasional whoop and fist bump each other, sneaking very subtle looks at me from time to time, and smirking at me, at each other.

I sit down on an empty table, and start eating by myself, trying to ignore everyone else. 

“Hey, Betty,” I hear just in my ear. I startle, and tip the juice I was holding all the way down my front. 

“Fuck! Oh shit... Do I know you...?” And then I look at him properly

He is the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen. His stormy blue eyes pierce mine in slight confusion, but my gaze wonders up to his hair which gathers perfectly and purposefully messily, under what looks like a beanie. My eyes drift to his lips. And then snap to his eyes again.

“Have we met?” He chuckles dryly. 

“I suppose not, then. I’m Jughead Jones. Might have heard of me before?”

My eyes widen. I’ve seen this guy in class before, never this close to see how handsome he is, but I never realised that this guy is The Serpent King himself! I certainly don’t remember him being there last night... 

“Yeah, may have heard a little. Look, I’m really sorry but I’m gonna have to get a new shirt from my locker... if you’ll excuse me...” 

Smiling at something - something in my stomach does flips at it - he gets up too. 

“I’ll come with, then,” and I try to protest, he just tugs me along behind him. I notice some people watching, and getting up to follow and I feel uncomfortable, so I snatch my hand from his.

As we turn the corner to my locker, I know something is wrong. Jughead stops suddenly, so quickly I bump into him, as he abruptly turns around and says “right, let’s go to my locker, I have a spare top there,”   
“What are you talking about?” I push past Jughead, and freeze. 

There, painted in a blood red substance is ‘Go to hell, Serpent Slut’, and... there are pictures! Pictures of me in my bra at the bar - how the hell did anyone get those?

I set my jaw, anger and humiliation running through me. I half run, half walk towards my locker, trying to cover up the evidence, but it’s too late; a crowd has gathered around, phones out, all come to watch the final killing blow. I reach out to wipe it off but Jughead pushes me away and grabs me in a hug to stop me from moving. “I don’t think that’s paint, Betty...” and in the crowd, I see Kevin and Veronica, staring looking shocked, but not making a move to help me... and worse is Archie, simply staring at me, with such a disappointed look, and then his gaze switches to Jughead, and his look hardenes and becomes something like... jealousy?

The rest of the day is a blur. I can’t think of anything other than the look on Archie’s face, and Serpent Slut, forever imprinted on my eyelids.

Somehow, I bear the day and at the end of it, I stay in the girls changing rooms, head in my hands, and finally let the tears fall, great, wracking sobs. There’s a soft knock on the door, and, fighting tears I hoarsely ask who it is.

“Hey Blondie, it’s Toni. Can I come in?”

“Yeah” I hiccup, trying to wipe the tears off my face. I open the door and she folds me into a soft hug that starts the tears flowing again.

“Shhh, it’s okay. It’s okay.” 

Repeated over and over until my sobs die down.

“I-I’m sorry. I couldn’t do it; I couldn’t be strong-“

“Are you joking?! You have been so strong today, I couldn’t have done what you did. Whoever did that to your locker is a bastard. You really don’t deserve that.”

“And the pictures... how did they get the pictures?!”

“Fangs is looking into it, don’t worry. I took them down, straight away.”

“Thank you Toni. You have been a better friend than anyone I’ve known my entire life - and it feels like I don’t really know anyone after all.” I think about Veronica. 

Toni pats my back and draws me into another hug. “Don’t mention it. Look, I really have to go. But I think Jughead is waiting, he wants to talk with you at Pops. Not a date, promise!” She adds, after seeing the expression on my face,  
“Ok, I’ll go with him then. I can give him his shirt back.”

“Oh, don’t bother. He has millions of the same one - keep it!” She says with a wink. She walks me outside, squeezes my hand once, hops on her bike and speeds off. 

I manage to dredge up a smile to Jughead leaning against his bike, a vision silhouetted against the sun. He nods at me, a small smile playing around his lips, and gestures to the motorbike without a word. I climb on, and I feel slightly awkward holding onto him, but he takes my hands and wraps them around his stomach. 

“Don’t fall off, now.”

Through his shirt I can feel hard ridges of muscle and I try to ignore my heart which begins to beat faster than I would like. He smells really nice too.

I imagine Archie’s face if he saw me now - Archie. That thought distracts me and makes me shiver, this somehow feels like a betrayal and I feel guilty. 

Jughead revs up the bike, and starts to speed up, and the feelings hits me again - freedom, fearlessness and pure ecstasy. I accidentally let out a whoop of excitement, and blush, hoping Jughead hasn’t heard.

All too soon, we’re at Pops. Shaking my hair out and grinning, I turn to thank Jughead, but he’s staring at me with an expression I can’t figure out, and something flashes onto his face, and is gone as soon as I see it, and he grins at me. I must have imagined it.

We walk in, and sit down at the booth together. There’s a slightly awkward stretch of time where Jughead is silent and just looks at me.

I curl my nails towards my palms and dig them in, his gaze is so scrutinising that I feel overwhelmed. Finally, he says, quietly, “How are you Betty? Truthfully. You can tell me.” And just as I’m about to hit him with the usual “I’m fine.”, I change my mind; something about him makes me want to talk to him, and actually tell him;

“I - I’m not okay.”

Jughead looks at me expectantly. I run my fingers through my hair. 

“Firstly, Archie broke up with me for no reason, breaks my heart and then I make one mistake, and now the whole world knows, and hate me for it. My best friends wont even look at me, for God’s sake! And I don’t really know what I’ve done wrong. And honestly, I don’t feel bad for letting loose, just the consequences.” Jughead looks as if he is about to speak, but glances behind me, and his whole demeanour changes; he jumps up and slides up, too close next to me. 

“I would say I’m sorry for this, but I’m really not.” And smiles cruelly at me when I frown in confusion, and leans towards me, and - he’s kissing me, his hands dangerously close to my leg, and my eyes, closed involuntarily - they snap open, when he shoves his tongue into my mouth, claiming me... I bite his lip, hard, shock and anger mixing together, and he recoils, swearing, and I shout “What the hell Jughead! Get your hands off me!” Suddenly, there’s hands on Jughead, pulling him up, off me, and someone with bright red hair - 

Archie! - punches him, and Jughead just stands there, something like shame clouding his face, as Archie hits him again and again. “Stop! Archie!” He looks at me. “Just, let him go.” I can’t stand to see him anywhere near me when I trusted him, I told him things that I hadn’t even really admitted to myself - 

“Get out. If I ever see you near my girl again, you’re dead.” And he stares at him until he dusts off his jacket, the picture of nonchalance, and strolls off, glancing back at me with that smile that - or is my imagination - looks forced.

Archie slides into my booth, and like a dam broken, I start shaking, and tears fall down my cheeks. Archie doesn’t say anything, but wraps his arms over me, and I automatically melt into him, his familiarity. He rubs my arms up and down, until I stop crying. “Let’s get out of here.” He whispers, and gives me that secret smile. It mends the feeling that Jughead forced onto me; boundaries crossed. Violations of the worst kind. 

Archie is safe, he is kind. He loves me. He doesn’t say it, but I can tell, and somehow we don’t need to say anything to each other to understand that we are back to normal. I think.

***

We walk comfortably, in which Archie holds my hand, and I breathe him in, realising how much I have missed him. We reach his house, and his gaze turns hungry. I hope mine mirrors his, but I don’t think I can do this right now. As we reach his room and he kisses me, his hands trailing where Jughead’s did before, and the trembling starts anew. 

“It’s okay, it’s me: Archie.” I nod, and smile, pretending that I don’t feel sick every time he touches me. 

As he kisses, moving onto my jaw, my neck, my collarbone - I can’t do this - I can’t I can’t I can’t - NO.

“Archie,” I whimper in what he takes as excitement, “Archie, I’m sorry, but, can we go a bit slower, just for today?” 

Archie straightens, annoyance dancing on his face, and then smiles at me, his face smoothing over. “Sure, of course. How about we go and get a drink first? Is that okay?” 

“That would be amazing” I smile up at him, insanely grateful for his kindness.

We go downstairs, and Archie makes me a drink of some sort, and spends a long time with his back to me. I smile, knowing that he’s taking sure that my drink is nice.

When he hands me a cocktail of some sort, I ask what it is, and he winks and replies “a surprise”.   
I give him a flirtatious smile, and down it, tasting delicious sweetness; and maybe something salty.

***

I wake up, groaning. What happened last night? I remember the first drink, and then nothing - so I text Archie and ask him... he replies that we drank, watched a movie and the I went home. 

God. I must have such a bad tolerance to alcohol. That morning, Archie is there to walk me to school.

When we arrive at school, everyone sees Archie with me, and don’t even have a second glance. From the end of the corridor I see two familiar faces: Veronica and Kevin. Archie pulls me close, kisses my cheek and whispers into my ear “I talked to them. Just apologise to them and it will be fine.” I wonder what on earth I have to apologise for, but if Archie says I should do it, then I’ll do it, for him. I’m not losing him again. 

“For sure.” And Archie whispers again; “and we’ll be talking about that too, later.” But he looks relaxed, contradicting his words which sound slightly sinister... can’t be too bad then. 

“I’ll see you later, babe,” he says, and our lips lock in a kiss that makes me tingle all over, and goes on for longer than necessary in the middle of the corridor; it’s like Archie is claiming me, marking his territory. I love him being protective, but a tiny part in the back of my head cries out at being treated like an object. I push that part of me to the back of my mind and wink at Archie, just as a pointed cough interrupts us. Right, time to deal with that.

I acknowledge Kev and V, and in the corner of mind I see Archie leaving. 

“Guys, I know I did something stupid, and I’m really sorry that it affected you... but actually I would love for you guys to tell me what is wrong, since I’m not sure myself.”

Kevin and Veronica share a look, and I steel myself. 

“Betty, from our perspective, we woke up in the morning, and got these photos, of you, in your bra, with Serpents. What it looked like is that you have maybe, something you weren’t telling us? Like, you knew the Serpents, behind our backs.”

“Oh no you guys! Nothing like that, I promise, I -“

“Yeah, we know that now. The Serpents were telling a bunch of people... so... but then we were mad because - Betty, were you out of your mind?? The Serpents? We know that you were upset about Archie, but you could have come to us?”

That stops me. I could have gone to them; but how can I explain that they just don’t offer something you can only get from dangers and excitement?

“I should have come to you. I’m so so sorry, and I won’t do it again. Promise?” 

They consider me for a moment, and then slowly smile at me, and we gather in a massive hug, and I’m laughing, sniffing maybe a little.  
Kevin says “I wish you invited me. Those Serpent guys are HOT!”

And we all dissolve into laughter.

***

Just before I get to the dining hall, Archie joins me, and grabs my arm protectively, hands dogging in slightly. As we walk into the hall, we have to pass the Serpent table. 

Archie aggressively stares them down, and I embarrassedly try and apologise with my eyes. Archie’s grip on me tightens when he sees a certain Serpent - fingers digging in enough to bruise - who I refuse to even acknowledge. It’s easier if I just pretend he’s not there. Toni, however, gives a small wave, which I half smile and wave back, mouthing to her to catch up later. I realise that’s not an option, when I hear “What are you doing?” hissed in my ear, and a further tightening in my arm, causing me to almost cry out in pain. “You can’t talk to her.”

“Archie. She’s my friend!”

“No - she’s a Serpent for gods sake!”

He’s being stupid, and obnoxious. I narrow my eyes at him; “We need to talk. Not here. Let’s go.”

Archie never loosens his grip, shooting deadly looks at the Serpents, as he all but drags me into the janitors closet.

“Betty, you can’t talk to her.”

“Why not?”

“Because She is a Serpent, like Jughead. Look how that turned out.”

I blanche at his words, hitting deep.

“Yes, but Toni is not... him. She been a better friend to me than Veronica or Kevin have been! Why can’t I choose who I talk to?!”

“I can’t believe it.” Archie is angry, angrier than I’ve ever seen him, his chest heaving, and this space is too small, way too small for him and I together... he looks wild, unleashed.  
“I can’t fucking believe it. I save you from that snake shit, I get you back your friends, I persuade everyone to forget about it. And all you give me back is arguments.” 

“Look, Arch - I know you’ve done so much for me as I love you for that, I appreciate it so much - but you can’t just tell me who to be friends with - ow! Archie, stop! Your hurting me!” His nails dig in and blood starts to trickle down my arm.

“I. Don’t. Care. You’re making me so angry. This is your fault.” 

“Leave me alone! Archie... I love you, but I can’t... I can’t do this if this is what you’re going to do!" 

“You, are not breaking up with me.” 

There’s a smack of flesh against flesh, and then the pain hits, spidering out from my jawline. I collapse on the floor, sliding down against the door. Archie - Archie... he - he just... hit me.

“Get away!” I scream, “get away from me!” 

He crouches down, head in his hands, swearing, trying to get a hold of me but I’m shaking, squirming, trying to get away from him until he loudly says “Stop.”

And I do. Something in his voice terrifies me so much that I listen to him. “Betty... I’m so, so sorry. I - I don’t know what-why I did that. If you hadn’t made me so angry.. I... what can I do, please, please, tell me what to do!”

His voice. I can’t help but cower under him... what if I say something that makes him angry again... what if he hits me again... and I can’t face the world again without him, he is my rock, it was my fault really that he hit me...

“Please... just, hold me.” I say in a broken voice. 

“Okay” he says equally hoarsely. We are broken together. 

He says quietly, “please, just leave the snake girl. For me?” This time I have no strength to argue at all.

“I won’t. I promise.”


End file.
